¿Me desmaye?
by Shinigami Scarlet
Summary: Lane le pregunta a Jade porque es la cuarta vez que ella "encuentra" a Tori desmayada. Es Jori! si no te gusta no lo leas, te evitas un disgusto. No se que más poner sin que sienta que es spoiler del shot. Sí leen dejen un Review.


Esto es algo que se me ocurrio mientras veía un vídeo. (Si, no pregunten que clase de vídeo)

Este shot esta dedicado a Lizzie gza por ser un constante apoyo en todas las historias.

Gracias Lizzie gza, espero te guste.

VicTORIous no me pertenece.

* * *

Una joven con el cabello castaño, unas mejillas prominentes y ojos color café se encontraba inconsciente en la cama de la enfermería de Hollywood Arts en la habitación se encontraba dos personas más con ella, una Joven de piel pálida y cabellera obscura y el consejero de la escuela, hablando sobre lo sucedido.

"Una vez más ¿Que fue lo que verdaderamente paso?" le pregunto Lane a la chica pelinegra frente a el.

"Ya te dije." Empezó a explicar con voz cansina. "La encontré así en el armario del conserje. Hasta mucho fue la que llevara a la enfermería en vez de dejarla ahi." señalo la joven.

"Jade es la cuarta vez en el mes que "encuentras" a Tori desmayada en alguna parte de la escuela." decía el consejero de Hollywood Arts. "Ahora que despierte Tori vamos a aclarar este asunto."

"No es mi culpa." Se excuso la pelinegra un poco harta por las acusaciones. "Bueno técnicamente sí, pero ella es más culpable."

"¿A que te refieres con que técnicamente..." Empezó a preguntar Lane.

"Esta despertando." Lo interrumpió Jade. "Hazle todas las preguntas que quieras." le dijo con una voz despectiva, luego se dirijio a la joven que se estaba intentando parar de la cama. "Al fin despiertas bella durmiente" hablo con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Me desmaye de nuevo?" pregunto algo aturdida.

"Oh ahora ya sabes porque estas aquí." le dijo socarronamente "esto se pondrá interesante."

"¿Que se pondrá interesante?" pregunto confundida

"Tori" hablo Lane dirigiéndose para que le prestara atención la chica que estaba esta vez sentada a orillas de la cama. "¿Porque te desmayaste esta vez?" le pregunto.

La chica inmediatamente se tenso ante la pregunta y se puso algo nerviosa, evitando la mirada de Lane. Mientras recordaba en la situación que estaba antes de desmayarse.

_**Flashback**_

"No Jade es tarde y Trina me debe de estar esperando en el estacionamiento." se quejaba la joven cantante que era jalada por la muñeca.

"Vamos Vega, serán solo cinco minutos, ni uno más a menos que tu quieras y si te deja, te puedo dar un aventón hasta tu casa." termino guiñándole el ojo mientras entraban al armario del conserje.

Una vez la puerta cerrada Jade empujo a Tori en la pared aplastando su cuerpo bajo el suyo y acercando su cara peligrosamente a la de Tori mientras sentía como se le enganchaba la respiración a la joven.

"Tori, bebé." Le susurro apenas a la joven frente a ella, ya que sabia que Tori amaba cuando decía su nombre de pila y usaba apodos lindos. "Te necesito, no sabes cuanto he extrañado tus besos hoy." termino de hablar apenas rozando sus labios sobre los de Tori. Podía verlo en sus ojos ella estaba cegada por la lujuria y el amor, ahora era un ser irracional que tenia hambre de los labios de Jade y en cualquier momento reclamaría su comida.

En un rápido movimiento Tori se dio la vuelta y Jade quedo esta vez entre la pared y el cuerpo de Tori hablando en una voz algo ronca y con la respiración entre cortada le dijo. "Jadelyn no es justo que me digas Tori y bebé solo para conseguir lo que quieres, eso es manipular." La joven estaba a punto de protestar cuando sintió que unos suaves labios estaban sobre los suyos, empezó como un beso suave pero un momento después cuando Jade se separo un poco por aire Tori aprovecho ese momento para mover su boca al cuello de la pelinegra quien al sentir los labios dejo escapar un gemido medio ahogado, Tori beso una vez más el cuello y mordió dulcemente el pulso de la joven mientras sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a las caderas de la gótica.

Jade no se quedaba atrás mientras Tori estaba en su cuello su mano derecha se abría paso hacia el trasero de la medio latina, apretándolo para acercarla más a ella y la mano izquierda se aferraba con un poco de fuerza al cabello castaño frente a ella.

Tori una vez más volvió sus labios a los de su joven amante esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, paso su lengua por el labio inferior pidiendo permiso para que su lengua pudiera entrar, permiso que fue concedido inmediatamente, las lenguas se enfrentaban en una lucha que parecía que nadie iba a ganar, cuando al final, Tori capturo con sus labios la lengua y empezó a succionarla lentamente, acción que provoco que ambas dejaran escapar suspiros de placer. Mientras sus cuerpos se movían al compás de sus besos, estuvieron así por un rato hasta que Jade abrió los ojos cuando sintió como todo el cuerpo de la joven media latina caía completamente sobre ella."Tiene que ser una jodida broma." se quejo. "No otra vez, esta me las pagas Victoria Vega."

Ella se había desmayado. De nuevo.

_**Fin flashback**_

"¿Y bien?" Insistió Lane al ver que Tori no hablaba.

"¿Me desmaye?" sonó más como una pregunta que una afirmación. "No estoy tomando mis vitaminas." afirmo vagamente mientras se ponía de pie. "Tengo que irme, un montón de Tarea por hacer y Trina ya se fue sin mi, Adiós." se despidió saliendo rápidamente de la enfermería.

"Sí yo me largo." decía aburrida Jade. "Nos vemos mañana." dijo dejando a un confundido Lane en medio de la habitación.

Una vez en el estacionamiento de Hollywood Arts las dos jóvenes se encontraron. Una avergonzada por la situación de la que escapo y la otra divertida por la misma situación.

"Como es que eres cantante y no puedes controlar tu respiración." Le pregunto burlona una vez que salían del estacionamiento en el coche de Jade.

"No es mi culpa que seas increíblemente buena besando, me aturdes completamente." le confeso un poco avergonzada Tori.

"Ahora Vega hablemos de tu castigo por volverte a desmayar." decía con una voz que ya conocía bien, y tanto como le podría traer problemas le traía la misma diversión, mientras se dirijian hacia la casa de Jade.

* * *

Bueno estoy orgullosa de esto, me encanto. No duden en dejar Review son bien recibidos.

Bueno nos leemos por ahí.


End file.
